


Forever Love

by Nofavrell



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first works I finished when my sister gifted me a pen tablet for my birthday ^^</p>
<p>---because they make ovaries explode~  Armand and Louis from Interview with The Vampire by Anne Rice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=forever_love_by_nofavrell-d4e8824.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


End file.
